In conventional orthodontic brackets, an archwire applies corrective forces to a patient's teeth in order to move them to an ideal position. The archwire may be received in a slot in a bracket's body and secured within the slot's walls by an elastomeric or steel ligature tie applied to each tooth. However, this approach often results in repetitive and prolonged treatment.
Self-ligating brackets avoid the use of an elastomeric or steel ligature tie, and instead comprise a ligating member, such as a clip, for securing the archwire. One advantage of the self-ligating bracket is a much lower friction at the slot-archwire interface, which allows the use of lower force archwires to move teeth, greatly reducing the iatrogenic potential of the treatment. Eliminating or reducing elastomeric and ligature ties also drastically reduces the repetitive work and the time demanded to change the ligatures.
There is currently a need for new technologies for improving the clinical management and/or functionality of self-ligating brackets.